Disney's Active Play: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride
Disney's Active Play: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is a video game inspired by The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. It was released by Disney Interactive Studios. Information Gameplay "Lion King II: Simba's Pride Active Play invites children to play, sing, and dance along at home, in the car, or at the computer. Follow the story and the new lion cubs through the Pride Lands. Create coloring pages, board games, and costumes. Take Kiara, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa with you anywhere for sing-along fun."http://www.amazon.com/Active-Play-Simbas-Pride-PC/dp/B000023VUA Songs The game featured seven songs, an introductory song titled "Come Along to the Pride Lands", a closing song titled "Journey's End", and five mid-game songs: * "It's Fun to be a Giraffe" * "He's Just a Cub" * "Monkey See, Monkey Do" * "Elephants on Parade" * "Hip-Hip-Hippo" Ending feature Once the player has completed every possible animal level, Timon makes sure that all of the animals, who are the quiz's subjects, and of course, the player himself or herself, are present and accounted for. Simba and Nala quiz him or her on certain animals. For part one, Simba asks a question as to which animal either has a certain body part in a certain form, or moves or acts a certain way. If the player clicks on any animal but the right one, Simba not only disagrees (politely), but may tell him or her to try clicking on a different animal. Once the right animal is picked, and Simba commends the answer, then for part two of every question, Nala asks or tells the player to act like that animal in a certain way. When the player does it well, Nala either commends him or her directly or expresses it to Simba. Any time in either part of any question, if the player clicks on Kiara, Kovu, Timon, or Pumbaa, either of them cheers him or her on or otherwise provides encouragement. After all of the animals are (correctly) selected, Simba welcomes the player, and then they provide the "Journey's End" sing-along. Afterward, there are possible options in reaction by Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, or Nala. Notes * Everyone reprises his or her own voice role from the sequel except Matthew Broderick and Nathan Lane for their respective roles as Simba and Timon. Instead, Cam Clarke (the singing voice in the sequel) takes on the speaking part of Simba in the game, while Kevin Schon takes over as Timon, just as they do in the spinoff TV series Timon & Pumbaa. ** According to "Behind the Voice Actors," ironically, Cam Clarke's role as Simba in the game is the exact reverse of that in the movie; in the movie, Clarke does the singing voice in place of Matthew Broderick, but he does not do his own speaking; here, he does the speaking voice, but he does not do his own singing. Instead, his predecessor from the original movie, Joseph Williams, does it. * Despite the fact that Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu are lions, if the answer to part one of a question Simba asks the player is a lion, clicking Simba or Nala will only get the question repeated by Simba, while Kiara or Kovu will get either of them (no matter which cub is clicked) talking to him or her (the player) or to each other. Instead, that is where an anonymous lion cub comes in. * Contrary to the actual movie, Simba does not appear to have a problem with Kovu, an Outlander, being present. References Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride video games Category:Media Category:Video games